And Her Name Was CAROLYN
by Dolphin0150
Summary: Along with Stronger Than Even Him this one popped in my head and i typed it up for everyone to read! What if Flynn made CAROLYN? and he said she was for ENCOM but really for CLU? Oneshot! CLU&OC


Dolphin0150: GREETINGS PROGRAMS! Along with my other Tron story this one popped into my head one morning as I thought about _Stronger Than Even Him_ and I was thinking what if Flynn made Carolyn for Clu? Umm well didn't want to get too deep in this and forget my other Tron story so I might contuie this I might not.

_**/User world\\**_

"Dude, Flynn what are you working on now" a male voice asked as he saw Flynn deep into his computer.

"Alan my man," Flynn said joyfully as he looked up to see his best friend standing in his CEO office doorway, "I'm working on a new program to protect ENCOM's servers. CAROLYN is her name."

"CAROLYN? Kevin do we really need one you know we could always use TRON" Alan said as he walked forwards to his buddy.

"TRON is great man but he works and works. He could use a break" Flynn said as his key clicks slow down.

"Kevin you act like TRON is a real life person. But if I may ask, why the name CAROLYN?"

Kevin stopped typing in codes and looked at Alan with a sadden look, "Jordan always wanted a little girl and she wanted to name her Carolyn, so hence the reason for the name," Flynn then looked down at his computer and started typing again.

"Oh Flynn dude I'm sorry."

"Alan man don't worry," Flynn then paused as he kept typing then pressed enter and the whole room had a look that white circuits were all over the room, "She's done!"

Alan was about to say something till then there was frizzing noise as something came into the room. "Kevin what's that!"

Kevin smiled as he stood and went over to the thing that was shaping into a person and gently grabbed her upper arm and helped it stand, "CAROLYN?"

The thing then came though looking like a 20 year old girl; tall and blonde haired girl with yellow circuit covering her body, "Kevin? What's my prerogative?"

Kevin smiled, "Protect the servers and anything that seems no in the right place."

CAROLYN then looked over at Alan, "Who are you?"

Alan was then shocked, "Kevin is that…"

Kevin laughed and brought CAROLYN closer to Alan, "CAROLYN this is Alan, he made TRON."

CAROLYN then went wide eyed, "Your Alan-1 wait till I tell TRON I met you."

"Wait you….you met TRON my program?"

C AROLYN then smiled, "Yes I have, and nice job by the way he's great."

Alan then smiled, "Really how is he?"

"Woh woh Alan don't forget we have a meeting to go to," Kevin said as he wrapped his arm around Alan's neck, "CAROLYN do you want to meet the board?"

"Sure why not," CAROLYN said as she followed Kevin and Alan out of the large office but then into a much bigger conference room. Kevin then walked to the head of the table and sat down; when he did CAROLYN came up right behind him to stand next to him and she then saw Alan take his seat to Kevin's left. Then others came through the door and sat down in their spots, but there was one CAROLYN didn't seem that was right.

"Greetings everyone, tonight's meetings is mostly about two things Flynn OS 89 and the new ENCOM security program that shows itself as a human or as a hologram."

There was clapping in the room as CAROLYN then blushed slightly then stopped when she saw the teenage boy that she didn't like raise his own hand and everyone stopped clapping.

"Yes Edward" Kevin Flynn asked as he saw the teen raise his hand.

"Yes Flynn who is this program and how can we believe that it can do these things" Edward asked.

Flynn looked next to him at CAROLYN and motioned her to the table. And CAROLYN then smiled as she fizzed out and then fizzed back onto the table and everyone gasped, "Everyone this is CAROLYN our newest security program, CAROLYN would you please."

"With pleasure," CAROLYN said as she then went into the air and the room then lit with yellow circuit lines over the room, "I take care of the servers and anything that doesn't seem right in ENCOM and I see one right in front of me as I speak. Kevin may I" CAROLYN asked as her circuit lights grew brighter.

"CAROLYN do it," CAROLYN then smiled as her left forearm glowed white and she then went down to Edward, "CAROLYN what are you doing?" Carolyn then put her left hand on him as she then pulled something out of him, well two things. And Flynn knew what; who they were, "Stark and MCP, what are you doing."

CAROLYN then crushed them and went back to Edward and grabbed him by the neck, "You may have all of them fooled but you can't fool a program, why follow your father's footsteps you know what happened to him and you, if you keep it up will end up with the same thing," Edward then spat in her face and her lights flared, "So it be, you are now under arrest for trying to take down the fortune 500 company, ENCOM." CAROLYN then went down and the company's police then took over and took Edward out of the company grounds. CAROLYN then calmed down as her yellow dimed down and she went back to Flynn's side.

"And there you have it, CAROLYN. Now Flynn OS 89 is once again going on for free online..."

**/back in Flynn's office\\**

"That was a great job CAROLYN well done. None of us would have known that Edward would try something like the way he did" Flynn said as he talked to her back in his office. Alan went back to his home saying he's been away from Lora for too long.

"I'm pleased that you're happy with my performance Kevin," CAROLYN says as she sat herself on his desk.

"No, I'm glad that you are a success with everyone and ENCOM protection. But my dear I must leave Sam is wondering where I am and I need to get him to bed," Flynn then laughed, " he wouldn't sleep till I tell him a story; I'll see you tomorrow." Flynn said as he started for the door.

"Alright Kevin I will see you tomorrow then," Carolyn said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug, Kevin was shocked by it but returned to hug to her and left the office and the building all together.

Once CAROLYN felt that the building didn't have anything bothering the safety of the company went back into the servers themselves.

**/ENCOM servers\\**

CAROLYN walks down a circuit lit street to see white dots that looks familiar to her so she ran up to him but then she saw another set of white lights and she stopped but they kept walking towards her and she was right it was her new friends that explained things to her before Flynn called her, "TRON you would never believe who I just met!"

TRON smiled as he walked up to CAROLYN, "Who CAROLYN?"

CAROLYN smiled wickedly while put her hands behind her back, "Alan-1."

TRON went wide eyed, "You saw Alan-1! CAROLYN you must take me next time!"

CAROLYN laughed then she saw who was with TRON, "Kevin how did you get here? You said you were going to Sam?"

"Kevin? No he's my user, names CLU—"

"Codified Likeness Utility," CAROLYN interrupted him and he gave her a look, "He mentioned well he didn't talk, I saw him type up a list that look like a to do on the grid…..the...the wait I' m on the grid? But I'm for ENCOM; why am I here?"

"CAROLYN? What are you doing here" a familiar voice spoke behind her. CAROLYN turned around to see Kevin.

"Kevin I have no clue! I went to go back to where I came from and then I realized I was on the grid."

CLU and TRON stood there giving each other confused looks and then looked at CAROLYN and Flynn. CAROLYN sensing the two male programs confusetion she turned to them, "Kevin made me to protect the ENCOM servers but I ended up here on the grid."

"So Kevin made you as well" CLU said with a small amount of anger in it.

"Hey don't get mad at me—"

"CLU stop it," Kevin shouted as he saw his first creation reach behind his back but it didn't stop him from grabbing his disk but before he could activate it he was tackled to the ground with CAROLYN's disk with CAROLYN straddling him. CLU looked at her with a shocked look but then kicked her in the gut making her fly back hitting the building on the other side of the street. And the way she hit the building Kevin would be lucky since she was a program. She then paused as she just stayed there for a couple seconds and then her yellow lights changed to a darker yellow as she then pushed herself off the wall with a large amount of power and got CLU in the side flipping herself over landing where he was. CLU then saw that CAROLYN wasn't giving up he wasn't going to neither. CLU then ran back trying to punch her but she dodged it and then kicked him in the side. "CAROLYN enough" Kevin shouted.

CAROLYN turned towards Kevin but then was about to be punch but TRON stopped him, "CLU stop it Flynn did it for ENCOM and not to replace you"

"You're taking sides! You're siding with them" CLU shouted.

CAROLYN cringed and then she walked back to Kevin, "I'll leave," she then turned to CLU, "I wasn't made to replace you, ENCOM has been getting non-stop hits of viruses and I was made to get rid of them, nothing more, nothing less; sorry to cause to any trouble."

"CAROLYN don't leave," CLU said as she started to fizz out, she then stopped and the parts that fizzed came back and she turned to him, "I was being a jerk, I was Kevin's only creation so I became jealous; I'm sorry."

"You don't seem so sure about yourself on that" CAROLYN said as she walked closer as her yellow circuits glowed brighter, "I can feel it, you're unsure," CAROLYN then looked up at the sky and then jumped back as a grid bug landed where CAROLYN was. CAROLYN was about to kill it but her arm glowed its white light brighter than ever.

"Kill it" CAROLYN heard CLU shout and TRON and CLU got their disks out and actived them.

"Wait don't" CAROLYN said as she raised her hands up trying to stop them.

"Don't? Are you insane," CLU shouted but CAROLYN then walked up to it and the grid bug turned to face her, "she's insane" CLU mumbled as he threw up his hands.

But the grid bug didn't hurt her; she raised her white glowing arm to the grid bug, touched it, and began to sing;

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

What once was mine

As she sang her yellow circuits glowed brighter as the white went into the grid bug. Once the song was over the grid bug glowed white and took a shape of a man. When the white disappeared the man was hugging CAROLYN he then pulled back still having his hands on her shoulders, "The system core was right, thank you CAROLYN."

CAROLYN looked up at the man and was confused, "How do you know my name?"

"That's because the system core knows it, he told me so when he told me to look for you" the male program said to her.

He then looked over at the group where TRON and CLU was shocked at what just happened but Kevin smiled, "RAM" Kevin shouted and that made TRON come out of his shocked state and look at the man who was indeed RAM, his friend in the old grid days and followed Kevin with CLU behind him, "RAM my man I thought you were dead."

"Kevin? Man oh man you look old," RAM laughed.

"I'm not old!"

"Kevin, you're old," CAROLYN said as she went next to CLU, who then gave her a glared look. But CAROLYN wasn't going to get down to his level and ignored him.

"You're not helping."

Then everyone in the group laughed even CLU. "Kevin I thought I was dead but the system core took me in and when you made the move in this new grid it moved too taking me with him," he then looked at the program next to him and noticed the glowing 'T' on his chest, "TRON? Is that you?"

TRON then smacked him outside the head, "Who else would it be?"

RAM rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah your right, the 'T' gives it away."

TRON the smiled as he then got RAM around the neck playing with him as RAM tired to get out of the death grip and Kevin went towards CAROLYN and CLU, "RAM was from the older grid, helped defeat the MCP," he then turned towards CAROLYN, "the program that came out of Edward."

CAROLYN did a playfully gasped, "I never would of known," she then smiled as she bumped him, "I knew that, all that boy Edward was mumbling was how he was going to take over the company with the MCP so I guessed that was him." As CAROLYN and Kevin talked CLU was staring at CAROLYN's circuitry and noticed that the flashed very dimly then went back to their bright yellow color. "So Kevin are you going to show me the grid or do I have to look around my—" CAROLYN started to walk but then felt dizzy then started to fall but CLU who was watching her caught her.

"CLU thanks" Kevin then walked up to her and tried to find out what happen.

"She short circuited," CLU said as he looked at her, "I'm going to take her somewhere to lay down."

"Are you sure CLU?"

"Yeah I want to show her I'm sorry for what I did," CLU said as he walked away with CAROLYN in his arms.

**/In CLU's room\\**

CAROLYN in CLU's bed slowly woke up seeing CLU sitting next to the bed.

"You're up," CLU said as he stood, "better watch on how much energy you use, you're lucky that we have more than enough for everyone to have some if they go into overload or, in your case short circuited," CLU walked to a cabinet and pulled down a bottle of blue glowing liquid and poured some into a glass.

"What's that" CAROLYN asked as her sat up pushing her way to the headboard and CLU walked back towards her and hand her the glass.

"It's pure energy, you need it if you don't want to say you do" CLU said, CAROLYN then looked at him and then the glass which she took a testing sip from but then drank it all which made CLU chuckle slightly, "Feels good doesn't it?"

CAROLYN smiled at him, "Yes it does; I feel so much better now," she then put the glass on the small nightstand next to the bed and stood up from the bed and walked towards CLU, "Now what?"

CLU then wrapped one arm around her waist, "we get to know each other as I show you the grid."

CAROLYN smiled, "I like that, lead the way then."

**/Hours later\\**

"I enjoyed tonight CLU but don't we have to see Kevin off" CAROLYN asked.

"No need," a voice behind the two programs spoke.

"Kevin!" CAROLY N said as CLU let her run over to him and give him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kevin pulled away from her, "Yeah see you tomorrow at work."

CAROLYN smiled as she then walked back to CLU and he wrapped an arm around her waist again but it was only for a moment because then CLU went towards his maker, "When do we get to see that Sam you always mention?"

Flynn then patted him on the shoulder, "Soon very soon CLU; well I better get going guys." And with that Kevin walked away with TRON following him.

CLU walked to CAROLYN and grabbed her hand, "Come lets go to where I do my work."

"What work? I thought your workplace was the whole grid" CAROLYN asked with a smirk.

"No its part of it, I do my job in many places; Flynn's office, around the grid, and my office. Which you've been in," CLU said as CAROLYN gave him a look, CLU then bent down to CAROLYN's ear, "You've been in it already, it's my room, place of solitude. No programs in their right mind would bother be there; only Flynn would come in there."

"Really? Is it because you also bring in girls" CAROLYN said as she put her hands on her hips.

CLU looked shocked, "and you are technically one year old right? Oh well so I have but I stopped," He then wrapped his arms around her waist, "why? Trying to tell me something?"

CAROLYN laughed at him, "Far too soon buddy boy," she then smacked him playfully on the arm, "Nice try though."

CLU smiled as he walked her forwards, "I can try though," CLU then pecked her on the cheek making CAROLYN stop walking and face him. "What?"

"I don't know something just felt right with that kiss," CAROLYN said as she got closer to him.

CLU smiled as he bent down to her again and kissed her on the lips, "How about that one?"

CAROLYN looked up at him then launched for his upper body, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back on the lips, "ah so much better."

As the two shared this moment Kevin Flynn who was walking to the portal thought, _'have fun you too.'_

_**/END OF LINE\\**_

Dolphin0150: I had fun with this…something that popped into my head. Happy reading!


End file.
